The New Start
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Meet Kimmy and Alex they are related to Severus Snape and they are new to Hogwarts and they find secrets in the school they never knew like is Severus back and how did he survived? And what is up with Hermione and Draco? You just have to find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or the others only the OC's

Chapter 1

"Kimmy hurry up we'er going to miss the train!" My brother told me. You may be wondering who I am well you find out soon. "I am coming Alex!" I yelled and came up to him. "Ok how are we going to go throw..." But I was stop by a young blond hair boy. "Draco!" I yelled and hug him. "Hello there Kimmy." He told me. "I see your father is letting you go to Hogwarts this year." He told me as we ran throw the wall with my brother. "About time you tow came." Spiking of my dad. "Draco you going back to finish up your schooling?" He ask. "Yes I am and now the war is over I can go on with my life and do what I please to do." He told him. After the war Draco was in a lot of trouble and need some help so my dad help him out. You could say he is a lawyer. He use to come over and help me out with my magic and tell me everything what happen. For my brother not so much. "Well time to go." I said look at them and gave my father a hug and got on the train. I was looking around to see where I could set at. "I found mine suck for you sis." He told me. Lucky for him he is going in first year for me I be going into the thread year of Hogwarts. You see I would been there if the war was not going on. Anyway I seen Draco setting with two red heads a boy and a girl, a light brown hair girl, and wait a mint it can't be. "Harry Potter." I whisper. Well this was the only one with sets in them. I walk in and set next to Draco. "Hi." The red head girl said to me. I look around and point at me. She nod and I smile. "Hi." I Said. "Who are you?" The other on ask me with a look. "Ron! Be nice she is new." The other girl said to him. "How do you know?" He ask with anger. "Draco told me." She told him. "Hey why is he here anyway?" Ron ask her. "He is a friend now Ron get use to it and her name is Kimmy Snape." Well the cat is out of the bag. Yes I am related to Severus Snape he is my uncle. "Bloody hell I should have know that she almost look like him." Ron said with a nasty look. Yes I would know that. I have black raven hair, and pale skin, I also wear black to."Well it's nice to meet you am Ginny Weasley and that is my stupid brother Ron Weasley." The red heir told me. "I know who you are...Harry Potter." I said to the black hair boy with glasses and the scar. "And I am Hermione Granger." The Light brown curly hair told me. "Well nice to me all of you. Oh I do have a brother his name is Alex Snape to." I told them. They all nod and then I was thinking. I head stories about my uncle being dead others say he is alive for me I will find out and see if he is there. I loss my mother in the war and now my father dose not have anything to do with me or my brother. I can tell you this Severus told me before the war happen that he was going to fight and to tack me and my brother away from my father. Well I do think that would happen now. "We better get ready!" Hermione told use. I follow the girls to the changing room that they had on the train. "You need some help?" They ask me. "Yes." I said as I got my robe out and they got the rest. "What house do you think I would be in?" I ask them. "Don't know but whatever you are in then..." Ginny stop and look at my body. 'Shit my scars.' I thought. "My father." Was all I could say to them. After the train raid the new comers stand at the big doors. "I hope I be in Slytherins." That was my brother. "Hi I am Milly" Said a purple hair girl said to me. "Hello." I said with a smile. "So how are..." But stop as one of the professor come out and I look at him. 'Holy magic. Uncle Severus!' I said under my breath. He was alive!

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or the others only the OC's

Chapter 2

"Sis is that..." I look at my brother and nod my head. "Please follow me and when I call your name come up and sit. I will put the sorting hat on you. It will tell you which house you will be in. Good luck." He told us. I ran up to the front to be hind him. "Uncle?" I whisper. He turn his head and look at me and smile a little. I smile back. I just want to hug him and tell him that I miss him. Then he look at Alex and wink at him. "Sis..." I just nod.

Hermione P.O.V.

As I set down I look over to Draco and he smile at me. 'What the hell is wrong with me.' I thought to myself. "So how you three become friends with that monster?" Ron ask Me, Harry and Ginny. "Ron! We were at the three broom sticks and he came in and we just start to talk." I told him with my head held high. "He told us that he was sorry for what he did to us and we made up. But for you mate that's up to you to be friends with..." But Harry stop and we look up. "That's impossible." Ginny said. "Unbelievable." I said "Bloody Hell!" Both Harry and Ron said the same time. "He's alive!" Most everyone said that. Severus Snape was a live and not dead and he is look at me and Harry. "How?" I whisper at Harry. "Potion Master." Harry said to me. I just nod then I see Kimmy and her brother and I wavy at them. They nod to us.

Draco P.O.V.

So here we are back and the school look the same as always. I look at Hermione as I set and look at my table. 'Why am I looking at her like that for?' I ask myself. Not a lot came back after the war was over and my mother did not want me to go back but I had to. "It did not feel right" I told her as I pack up to go. "Draco.." But I was out of there. For my dad well he was in Azkzban for all the crime his did. For me I got out easily because I did not did much. Anyway when I was setting I look at the other table and I could see they were almost empty. Then the doors open and I was not surprise as everyone was. I know that Severus was alive. He came and check on me and my mom. He told me to look after his nice and nephew. He was worry about them. I told him I will and that's how I know Kimmy and Alex.

Kimmy P.O.V

I look at Draco and he nod to me then I look at Hermione as she wavy but with a shock look on her face as Harry, Ginny and Ron. We came to a stop and the hat start to sing. "Do you really have to do this every year?" Severus ask him with a mean look. "Well find get the first one up here then." It told him. "Milly Green." He called. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. "Knew that" My brother whisper. "Alex Snape!" He called. Everyone was whispering now. "SLYTHERIN!" They hat yelled again. "Kimmy Snape!" He yelled my name and I came up to him he bends to look at me. "Don't worry." He whisper to me I just nod and he put the hat on my head. "Let's see here...you could be in Gryffindor...Ravenclaw or Slytherin like your bother and uncle...But I think I know where to put you at...And that as Slyther/Raven/Gryff!" It told me. Uncle toke off the hat and look at me and then at the hat. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of frack. "Kim stay here with my we will talk at the end where you will stay." He told me and all I could do was nod and I look at a old lady how smile at me and nod. I smile back at her. I wonder were I will go to?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or the others but I do own the OC's

Chapter 3

After everyone was in there house I was setting next to Severus. "Uncle? Am I in three house" I ask him with a strange look. "It's looks like it Kimmy but we will fix that after dinner." He told and we listening to Professor McGonagall as she gave the opening speech to everyone. She the new Headmistress in the school. "Welcome everyone new and old. As you can see that Severus Snape is well and alive. Don't ask how because it is not your business. The forbidden forest is well like in the name forbidden so don't even think about it. Professor Snape will be your potion teacher and we have a new Professor for defence against the dark arts is Professor Abby Night." As she said that a women stand up and smile. I see uncle Severus looking at her like some peace of candy. "That is all let's eat and be happy." She told us and food appear out no where. "Kimmy?" McGonagall ask me. I look at her and I was scared. "See me after dinner to see what we are going to do about this housing." She told me. I just nod and take a drink of my pumpkin juice. "I be there to see too." Severus said to me. "Same with me." Professor Night told me with a smile. "Is something going on with you two?" I ask him with a look and a small smile. "I have no clue what you are talking about little one." Severus told me with a smirk. After dinner I went up to Professor McGonagall's office but before I did that my brother came up to me. "I am coming I want to see what is going on." He told me. I just shock my head and said the password to the office. "Sweet Candy." I know ward is it anyway as I went up I hear voices talking. "Ah...Miss. Snape and Mr. Snape I was wondering when you be showing up." The pitcher of Professor Dumbledore said to us. "Oh good. Come in." McGonagall said with a smile. "Oh Mr. Snape you came to?" She ask my brother. "Yes I would like to know what my sister is in." He told her with his arm cross. "That is find. Come let get this over so we can go to bed." She told us. "Ok so let's see your in three house which is Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. So the question is do we do it again or you just pick one or give you your own house?" She said looking at me. "Or just get the hat again and try it again." Severus said with a mean look. "I agreed with him." Abby said looking at me as I stand next to Severus and my brother. "Find we will do that...Kimmy come here please." She told me and put the hat on me again. "Well your back...well let's see her...yes...yes...I see...well you will be in...SLYTHERIN! Well it was that or Ravenclaw but she is more like Slytherin." The hat told them and they tack the hat off of me. I look at everyone and they look at me. "I did not say anything to the hat. I told them with a worry look. "That is find with me." My uncle told me. "What if I don't like the house can I change?" I ask them with a look saying "If this is not right." "Then you come up here and I will put you in the Ravenclaw house." McGonagall told me. "Don't worry Kimmy I am in charge of that house." Abby told me with a smile. I look at my uncle and he not and smile back. "Well we better be going. Come you two time for bed and class is tomorrow." Severus told me and Alex. We nod and say good night to the two Professor and we went out. once we was out we walk to the Slythern house.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or the others only the OC's

Chapter 4

"Uncle how did you..." I was going to ask but he stop me. "Not now Kimmy." He told me and we walk into the common room. "Girls room is on the right and Boys room on the left." He told me and my brother. "Thanks Uncle." Alex told him with a smile. I look at him and smile at him. "I have to go love. I will see you and Alex in the morning." He told me. I just nod and then I seen Draco coming down the stars and look at us. "So you in this house little one?" He ask coming up to me and hug me. "Yeah...Draco do you how Severus survived?" I ask him with a look. "He will tell you once he is ready." He told me with a smile. "Ok." I said with a smile. We walk to the sofa and set down. "So is any of your friends here?" Alex ask him looking around. "No they all...well know?" Draco said with a frowned. I look down and then someone came up to us. "So you two are related to Professor Snape?" A girl ask me and my brother. "Jade stop." Draco told her. Jade look at him and stump away. "She new here just like you guys but she is in the same year as you Alex." Draco told us. I look at my brother and he look like he was in a daze. "She had the must pretty dark brown hair and pretty light brown eyes." My brother said. "I think he just lost it." I told Draco. He agreed with me. "Ok time for you guys to go to bed." Draco told me and I got up and walk to the girls room. That was after I said good night to both of the boys. Once I was in there that Jade girl look at me. "I am Jade and you are?" She ask me. "Kimmy but you can call me Kim if you like." I said with a smile. "You know I will but first is it true?" She ask me with a mean look. "If it make you stop...yes I am and same goes with my brother to." I told her with the same look. "Ok then but what year are you in anyway?" She ask as I change in to my night gown. "If you must know I am in 3th year." I told her. "Really because I was thinking that you being here as a new witch I would think you be in first." She told me with a mean attuned. Wow she is mean I can tell you this I might not like her. As I lay down I close my eyes and stared to dream. "Daddy no!...Stop!" I yelled and then I felt someone waking me up. "Kim wake up!" It was Draco. "Draco?" I ask looking around and seen Jade looking at me with wide eyes. "Your having dream..."But I stop him from saying anything. "Don't I going see uncle to see if he has anything to stop them." I told them and I walk out. As I walk out I seen Draco following me. I just not to him and he walk pass me. 'What is up with him?' I wonder as I came up to the portrait. "May I help you young lady?" The man ask me. "May I talk to Professor Snape?" I ask. "Let me check." He said as he walk away then he came back and the door open. "Kimmy what's the matter?" He ask me heft a sleep. "Nightmare." Was all I could say. "Severus is everything ok?" I herd a woman's voice. "Abby it's just Kimmy love." He said as he look at me with an eyebrow up. "Oh...wait you and Professor Night?" I ask giving him the same look. "Yes my little one now come in here and I see what I have for you to help." He told me. "Hello Kimmy." Abby said to me with a smile. "Hi." I said smiling back at her. "I know." She told me as she came up to me. "Know what?" I ask looking at her with a wide eye look. "What happen to you." She told me and hug me. For me I would love to forget what my father did to me. "Kimmy I have here is a dreamless poison you only tack one sip and that should work if not come back to me." He told me as he had me the bottle. "Ok thank you Severus." I told him as I hug him. I know what you all maybe thinking Severus Snape is no hugger be when it comes to love ones he is. I walk out and Draco was coming back as I came up to the portrait. "Dark and light." I said to it and it open. "I see he gave you a poison." He told me and I nod to him and I walk up to the room. Once I was in bed I look at Jade and tack a sip of the poison. "Dreamless?" She ask. I just not and I was out like a light with out any dreams.

TBC...


End file.
